The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicle seating and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat having a built-in child restraint seat integrated into its underlying frame structure. The frame structure of the vehicle seat is adapted to yield in a controlled manner in response to the occurrence of a vehicular collision for absorbing a portion of the energy that would otherwise be transmitted to the occupant of the child restraint seat.
Virtually all automotive passenger-type motor vehicles are now equipped with safety belt restraint systems for physically restraining the seat occupant when the vehicle is subjected to a high rate of deceleration which may occur, for example, during heavy braking or a motor vehicle collision. While such conventional safety belt restraint systems are well suited for restraining adults and large children, it is a common practice to use a portable (i.e., "add-on") child restraint seat having a belt-type harness for children under a given size and weight. For instance, most portable child restraint seats are rated for children weighing up to forty pounds and are generally recommended for use with children under the age of four years. As is known, such portable child seats are placed on top of the vehicle seat and secured thereto using the existing vehicle mounted safety belt restraint system.
In an effort to minimize the inconvenience associated with installing and/or stowing portable child seats, some automotive passenger-type motor vehicles are now available with seating arrangements that have a "built-in" or integral child restraint seat integrated into the seatback frame of an otherwise conventional seat. When the built-in child seat is stowed, the seating arrangement accommodates adults and large children in a normal seated position while preserving the overall cosmetic appearance and comfort of the vehicle seat. When needed, the built-in child seat can be deployed to expose a belt-type harness restraint that is provided for physically restraining a child within the child seat. Following use, the integral child seat can be easily returned to its stowed position concealed within the seatback. Typically, a manually-operable latching mechanism is also provided for releasably latching the integral child seat in its stowed position.
As will be appreciated, motor vehicles equipped with seats having one or more built-in child restraint seats are extremely popular in view of the enhanced convenience they provide. However, since built-in child restraint seats are typically integrated into otherwise conventional vehicular seats, various regulatory standards have been promulgated which set forth specific performance criteria and testing requirements. To comply with these standards, it is again common for vehicle manufacturers to establish limitations on the size and weight of children to be seated in the built-in child seat. For example, in one existing commercial vehicular seating arrangement, the built-in child seat is used in one of two distinct modes depending on the weight of the child. In the first mode, the child seat belt-type harness is used to retain a child weighing between twenty and forty pounds. In the second or "booster seat" mode, the child seat belt-type harness is stowed and the vehicle mounted safety belt restraint system is used to strap a child weighing over forty pounds into the built-in child restraint seat. Unfortunately, such a "dual-mode" child restraint arrangement severely limits the placement and applicability of built-in child restraint seats due to the above-noted reliance on use of the vehicle mounted safety belt restraint system. Thus, it would be desireable to provide a vehicular seating arrangement equipped with a built-in "single-mode" child restraint seat having the capacity to physically restrain children weighing more than forty pounds using the child seat belt-type harness restraint.
Moreover, it is known to equip "stand-alone" vehicle seats (such as those mounted in the middle section of a van-type passenger vehicle) with a pair of built-in child restraint seats. Thus, such a vehicle seat must be capable of restraining two children during a vehicular collision. In one existing commercial "stand-alone" vehicle seat, only one of the built-in child seats can be used in the above-noted dual-mode capacity as a booster seat for children weighing over forty pounds. The other built-in child seat is only adapted for use as a single-mode child seat for restraining children weighing up to forty pounds using its belt-type harness. Unfortunately, such a seating arrangement could potentially be confusing to the user and lead to misuse of the built-in child seats. Thus, it would also be desireable to provide a stand-alone vehicle seat having a pair of built-in "single-mode" child seats capable of restraining children weighing more than forty pounds using the child seat belt-type harness.
As is further obvious, the primary function of any vehicle seat having a built-in child restraint seat is to restrain the child when the vehicle is subjected to a sudden impact or a heavy braking condition. However, due to the integration of built-in child seats into the rigid frame structure of otherwise conventional vehicular seats, the child seat occupant absorbs a significant portion of the impact forces generated in response to such a vehicular impact or heavy braking condition. Thus, it would also be desireable to provide a vehicular seat and built-in child restraint seat combination that reduces the impact forces transmitted to the occupant of the child seat.